25 Instantes
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Colección de shots William x Emilie. XXIV.- Grasa: Había pasado una semana. Una semana entera de días infinitos, gente grosera y noches solitarias.


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

_**Lista de palabras:**__ 01.- Inyección; 02.-Trébol; 03.- Aerosol; 04.- Óvalo; 05.- Examen; 06.- Mímica; 07.- Fuerza; 08.- Borracho; 09.- Papelera; 10.- Conversación; 11.- Visitar; 12.- Niños; 13.- Piernas; 14.- Sed; 15.- Botas; 16.- Continente; 17.- Pie; 18.- Pulsera; 19.- Vestido; 20.- Filmar; 21.- Bañarse; 22.- Masaje; 23.- Disparo; 24.- Grasa; 25.- Acuario. (Como en Veinticinco momentos, si queréis tomar el reto adelante, pasadme el enlace para leeros)_

**XXIV.- Grasa**

Había pasado una semana. Una semana entera de días infinitos, gente grosera y noches solitarias.

Había reencontrado a William un viernes, habían comido, merendado y cenado juntos. Le ofreció quedarse con ella aquella noche y, aquella noche, acabó siendo un fin de semana entero de sexo y comer en la cama. Había sido el mejor fin de semana de su vida, pero llegó el lunes y él se despidió con un beso lento en los labios.

Era domingo y no había vuelto a saber de él. Se sentía idiota.

«Ha sido el mejor sexo de tu vida, eso que te llevas» pero no le servía, no la consolaba. Había creído que le importaba, que él también había sentido una conexión especial casi mágica.

No le había llamado… claro que ella tampoco lo había hecho.

Suspiró y se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, con la piel aún húmeda después de la ducha y el pelo empapado. Llevaba la camiseta promocional que le había dejado a él aquel fin de semana, la camiseta que aún olía a él, y nada más. Si hubiese entrado por esa puerta no habría tenido mucho trabajo para desnudarla, tampoco habría opuesto la más mínima resistencia.

Su móvil vibró junto a su cara y lo agarró con impaciencia.

—William —contestó.

—Casi. Noémie. Has acertado en… dos letras.

Se sintió frustrada y estúpida, se planteó colgar y fingir que no había descolgado.

—¿William? ¿Me he perdido algo?

—No, nada interesante —replicó. En realidad no quería contárselo, le daba demasiado corte.

—Hombre, que descuelgues y lo primero que digas sea "William" con semejante ímpetu y ansias, lo que se dice "nada interesante" no parece… Lo que me lleva a: William, William, ¿nuestro William?

Dichosa Noémie y su lado cotilla. Decir que no habría sido inútil tarde o temprano se acabaría enterando, era la CIA disfrazada de teleoperadora francesa.

—El de Kadic —musitó derrotada.

—Y… ¿desde cuándo te llama por teléfono?

«No si el problema es que no me llama» pensó sentándose en el sofá.

—Coincidimos el otro día por casualidad e intercambiamos los teléfonos —dijo a sabiendas de que habían intercambiado mucho más que los teléfonos—. Creía que tal vez eras él, no sé, ya sé que es estúpido.

Al otro lado del teléfono Noémie rió.

—Vaya, que te has acostado con él, no te ha llamado y estás al borde del colapso.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te odio, Noé?

—Siempre que acierto —replicó divertida—. Dime ¿por qué no le llamas tú?

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo con sinceridad—. Esperaba que para él hubiese significado algo.

—Pues yo creo que deberías llamarle o al menos hablar con él.

—No sé dónde trabaja.

Noémie se animó con aquello. ¿No quería hablar con él por teléfono pero no le importaba ir a su trabajo? Sabía que era un intento de hacerla desistir, una forma de enmascarar el miedo al rechazo. Emilie siempre había tenido demasiado miedo de eso. Pues muy bien, la haría saltar a la piscina como en los viejos tiempos.

Emilie estaba enjuagando los platos para meterlos en el lavavajillas cuando su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Noémie ¡con la dirección del taller de William! Casi se le calló el móvil al suelo, la madre que la…

Entró un segundo mensaje, en él le decía que William estaba tonteando con una chica que era clavada a Yumi, a Emilie se le revolvió el estómago. El muy cerdo la había engañado, se iba a enterar de quién era Emilie Leduc.

Se vistió, olvidando el lavavajillas, y salió disparada como una tormenta tropical. Esta tan sumamente cabreada que le temblaban las manos.

Se plantó frente al taller y fue como despertarse. ¿Y ahora qué?

Estaba tan enfadada que se había movido por un impulso masoca hasta allí, pero ahora que veía la puerta abierta se había desinflado. Podía irse. Dar la vuelta y fingir que no había ido hasta allí. Dar la vuelta y hacer como si nada.

Dar la vuelta. Sí, podía hacerlo, nada se lo impedía. Nadie la había visto allí plantada todavía. Podía marcharse antes de que alguien reparara en la boba inmóvil.

«Pues venga, gírate» se dijo a sí misma logrando mover los pies que parecían haber echado raíces en la acera. Sus ojos enfocaron una camiseta roja llena de manchas de grasa y un vaso de cartón de una cafetería en una mano masculina y sucia. Alzó la mirada encontrando la cara de aquel por el que estaba allí, pero no sonreía. Estaba serio como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Hola Emilie —pronunció esquivándola para entrar en su local.

—¿Sólo vas a decirme eso? —soltó ella apretando los puños. El enfado había vuelto.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—¿Por qué no me has llamado?

—Sí que te llamé.

«Mentiroso» pensó dolida. Sabía que era un gamberro pero no que fuera un cabrón mentiroso, al menos nunca creyó que lo fuera, pero lo era. Le estaba mintiendo a la cara.

—No, no lo has hecho.

A William le tembló la mano que sujetaba el café, lo dejó en la repisa de la ventana con mal genio y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta plantársele delante. Demasiado cerca, tanto que podía oler la grasa de motor de su camiseta y manos. Emilie dio un paso atrás.

—Te llamé —repitió esta vez con un punto de ofensa en la voz mostrándole el registro de llamadas del móvil—. El miércoles al mediodía.

De repente se sintió absolutamente imbécil. Sacó su teléfono y buscó las llamadas perdidas, no había ninguna del miércoles. Miró las recibidas y allí estaba el nombre de William burlándose de ella sin piedad. Pero ella no había contestado, no había recibido esa llamada, ¿cómo pudo haberla contestado?

—Oh.

—¿"Oh" qué?

—¡Eh! —soltó una rubia bajita de curvas poderosas y tatuajes trabajados—. ¿Sería mucho pedir que no montéis escenitas en la puerta? No es bueno para el negocio, socio.

—Déjanos el despacho, Chloé.

La rubia asintió agitando sus dos coletas bajas con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y tomó el vaso de café que su compañero había dejado en la ventana, frunció el ceño al verlo algo doblado. Se encogió de hombros, mejor que la pagase con un vaso que no con una moto.

—Regla número tres, Will, reeegla número tres.

William gruñó, agarró a Emilie por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el interior de aquel despacho lleno de cajas. Sólo había una mesa con un ordenador, un perchero y una estantería, la ventana daba a la calle de atrás y estaba entreabierta. Hacía calor.

—"Oh" qué —repitió retomando el hilo de lo que decía antes de la interrupción de su socia mientras la soltaba.

—¿Esa es tu compañera?

—Sí. Pero no me cambies de tema.

Emilie se miró la muñeca donde la huella de la mano de él había quedado impresa en negro aceitoso. No acababa de creerse que no le hubiera hecho daño, parecía tan enfadado.

—Te contestaron —afirmó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—¿Quién era? —replicó él sin intención de contestar.

—Romain —siseó con rabia—. Es un compañero. Me invitó a comer.

—Ajá, Romain.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "ajá Romain"? sólo es un compañero de trabajo.

—Claaaro, ara resulta que no es tu prometido.

Ella le miró sin saber cómo reaccionar, le golpeó con el dedo índice en el pecho ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

—¡Te repito que sólo es un compañero! —chilló

—¡Claro! ¡Y yo sólo soy el tío al que le ahorraste una multa!

Emilie apretó los dientes, le temblaba el cuerpo entero de pura rabia, porque no era verdad. No era sólo el tío al que le había ahorrado pagar. No era sólo eso.

Le soltó una bofetada con la mano bien abierta, él le agarró por la muñeca así que intentó hacer lo mismo con la otra mano pero ésta vez él la detuvo valiéndose de sus buenos reflejos. Emilie tironeó inútilmente para liberar sus muñecas de aquellas manos que la apresaban con firmeza pero sin apretar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —gruñó acercando su rostro al de ella—. Me vienes a recriminar que no te he llamado cuando sí que lo he hecho, aunque la cuestión es que eres tú quien no me ha llamado. Si tanto querías hablar conmigo sólo tenías que pulsar el botón de llamada.

»¿Acaso esperas que sean los demás los que siempre lo hagan todo?

Y ahí estaba. Un pedazo de la Emilie de Kadic paralizada por el miedo como un ciervo en mitad de la carretera viendo acercarse un coche a toda velocidad. Dejó de forcejear y entonces él la soltó.

—¿Qué quieres, Em?

—A ti, te quiero a ti.

La Emilie paralizada por el miedo se desvaneció permitiéndole moverse de nuevo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó pero él no se movió. Le miró con cautela, seguía estando serio.

—Sigo estando enfadado —siseó él, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos.

«Se está haciendo el duro» y lo cierto es que se merecía que le diera largas por su comportamiento infantil, egoísta e imbécil, pero no iba a rendirse. Girar la cara en el momento adecuado no había sido lo único que aprendió de Odd. Deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta roja recorriendo la espalda de William y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído con voz sensual:

—Ahora voy a hacerme perdonar.

Él ahogó la risa en su cuello y se dejó mordisquear la oreja y el cuello, hasta que las manos de ella abandonaron su espalda para colarse en la mitad inferior de su mono de trabajo y aquello fue demasiado para permanecer quieto.

Olvidándose de sus manos sucias de grasa le rodeó la cintura y la alzó sentándola en la mesa, la tocó bajo la camiseta mientras ella desataba las mangas del su mono anudadas a su cintura. William le acarició la mejilla tratando de mantener el control sobre sí mismo pero el enfado había avivado aún más las ganas de perderlo.

«Regla número tres» resonó en la cabeza de William y con esfuerzo se apartó de Emilie que permaneció tumbada sobre la mesa con la camiseta a medio subir y cara de desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

—Regla número tres —pronunció con voz ronca—: nada de sexo en el taller.

—Oh.

William observó las manchas que había dejado en su mejilla, la camiseta y su cintura y no puedo evitar reír. Le tendió un dispensador de toallitas húmedas y al darse cuenta del panorama ella también rió con ganas.

Mientras William le limpiaba la grasa de la mejilla ella volvió a asaltar sus labios.

La Emilie cobarde se había ido para siempre gracias a la grasa del motor de una moto.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Colección nueva, ya sé que no es una pareja popular (me importa una mierda) pero me encantan y tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos, así que he abierto colección de shots para no llenar mi perfil de ellos. Si sólo escribiera sobre lo popular creo que acabaría hartándome y desapareciendo para siempre.  
Es la continuación del shot "Caminos" www. fanfiction s/7560804/1/Caminos  
En fin espero que os haya gustado.  
_


End file.
